User blog:Katie00909/Hiding Isn't An Option ~1D Fanfic~
I did this book on wattpad ;D Just wanna see watcha thinkles -Okay. Just a heads.... I DIDN'T PUT PERRIE IN THIS D: Sorry, for reasons near the end. In the sequel I'm working on(which, trust me, will be longer :P), Danielle will be in it. :)(I put Eleanor in it btw) -Rose POV- Chapter One: The remote drops from Nancy's hand and clatters loudly on the wooden floor. Mum gasps in shock. Dad shakes his head. Grandpa swallows. I gawp widely. Flynn wants to know what the hell is going on, you probably do too. Well, the monotone news-reporter just announced that the world will end in five nights. "What's going on!?" Flynn demands. "Come here, sweetie" Nancy summons him over to sit on her knee. "Okay" he agrees as he happily jumps on her knee. "You know the earth?" "Yup" "In five days, it will end" she told him softly. He counted up five on his fingers until he finished a hand. "That's not long!" he shouted. "We know" I growl. Kids. "Wait!" I exclaim. "What?" Nancy asks. "Can't we go underground?" "Nope" Grandpa ruefully tells me. "Crap" "Language!" my mother tuts. "He already knows the word!" I point out. Flynn nods in my defence. "Arg!" "Arg indeed" I say with a smile. "What's the plan?" Dad asks. "I say we have the best damn five days we've ever had" I suggest. "I'm up for that" Dad approves. "Same" "As long as we can go to Nandos, I'm in" Nancy informs us with a wink. "Huh?" I ask. !One Direction related, you wouldn't understand..." "Would you shut up about them? It's my last five days and I don't want to hear about those idiots" I hiss angrily. "It's mine too" I glare at her furiously but she brushes me off. "Girls!" My father shots. We both shut up and sit quietly. "What will we do when the day comes?" Flynn asks in a shaky voice. "Wait. There wont be much more we can do" Grandpa explains. "Oh well" I sigh. "We're going to die, and all you can say is 'oh well'?" "We were going to die anyway!" "SHUT UP!" Mum orders angrily. "Fine!" we say in sync. "I'm tired" Flynn complains. "Come on then" Mum leads him to his room. "I'm gonna go too, big day tomorrow!" I tell them as I get up. Nancy follows me. -Harry POV- Liam comes into the living-room looking sad. "Vas happenin?" Zayn asks. "The world will end in five days" he informs us. "Not funny, Lili" Louis scolds. "True" I add. "Funny or not, it's true!" Liam retorts. "Liam's right" Niall comments as he enters with a box of pizza. "Share!" I shout, but he ignores me. "What should we do, then?" Louis asks. "Could we go to Liverpool?" Zayn asks. "Why?" "It's a nice place!" "All in favour say 1D". "1D" I shout, Liverpool is near Holmes Chapel. "1D" Lili agrees. "1D!" Louis agrees from behind his phone" "Will there be a Nandos?" Niall counters after biting into two slices at once. "Ya" I tell him. "1D" "We'll go tomorrow" he declares. Category:Blog posts